The invention relates to a rack for vehicles, preferably a hat rack. Hat racks which are attached to the rear seats of the motor vehicle and to which an elevated brake light or a loudspeaker, for example, are fastened as functional parts are well known in motor vehicles. The racks have a basic member that may consist of metal, of synthetic material or the like. The basic member has only limited strength, so that it can be used essentially for the fastening of simple functional parts as well as for the deposit of objects of little weight.
The object of the invention is to design the generic rack in such a way that it can be optimally used in the vehicle.
According to the invention, this object is accomplished in the present invention.